


Безумие на двоих

by Vinsachi



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: Тень слишком близко, и от него идут волны жара. Бешеный Суини чувствует себя Икаром. Он воодушевлен, он летит, он падает. Руки Тени – огонь, вся кожа у Суини горит после его прикосновений, и он никогда не знает наверняка, где кончается драка и начинается трах.





	Безумие на двоих

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [folie à deux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993329) by [windupgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupgirl/pseuds/windupgirl). 



Не то чтобы Тень Мун представлял собой самое прекрасное зрелище из всех, что когда-либо видали жадные глаза Бешеного Суини, но он явно был близок к такому совершенству.  
  
Вспоминается ему одна девчонка – в Бостоне, много лет назад – с пытливым умом и с разгорающейся улыбкой, с глазами, в которых бушевало море, с такими рыжими волосами, что он не видел цвета ярче – то был не цвет пламени, как у него, а цвет вина или крови, или священного мгновения заката перед наступлением непроглядной темноты – теплый, глубокий, переменчивый цвет, будто живущий собственной жизнью. Она была редкой красавицей, так и источавшей сияние, хорошенькой, как картинка, прекрасной, как поэма – но провалиться Суини на этом месте, если он вспомнит, как ее звали.  
  
Были и другие, вспыхивающие в его памяти одинокими маячками. Широкоплечий парень с пятнами витилиго на лице, руках и груди, напоминавшими очертания неведомого материка, девчушка с золотой улыбкой и мелодичным звенящим смехом – от такой красоты сердце замирает в груди, ты задыхаешься, и у тебя подкашиваются ноги… но никого из них от так не  _вожделел_ , как Тень Муна.  
  
Тень – это искра, от которой у Суини внутри вспыхивает огонь; от него веет озоном, как если бы он прошел сквозь грозу, а смотреть на него слишком долго – все равно, что смотреть на солнце в безоблачный ясный день. Улыбается он редко, но эта улыбка распаляет Суини добела – слепящее свечение, быстрый, прекрасный, смертоносный удар молнии, несущий в себе ту самую скрытую энергию, которая заряжает Суини – и для драки, и для траха.  
  
Тень слишком близко, и от него идут волны жара. Бешеный Суини чувствует себя Икаром. Он воодушевлен, он летит, он падает. Руки Тени – огонь, вся кожа у Суини горит после его прикосновений, и он никогда не знает наверняка, где кончается драка и начинается трах.  
  
*  
Вот что происходит этим вечером: пьяные, они вваливаются в зачуханный двухместный номер мотеля «Супер 8», и Бешеный Суини думает о своей счастливой монетке, а еще – о дорогой покойной Лоре Мун. Вообще-то он думает о своей счастливой монетке, горящей в ее бескровной ладони, и, наверное, вид у него мрачный, потому что Тень издает звук, который сошел бы за смешок, и говорит: - Боже, да кто нассал тебе в миску с «Лаки Чармс»*?  
  
Не думая, Суини наносит боковой удар по челюсти Тени, балдея от боли, распускающейся кровавым цветом на и без того сбитых костяшках. Он весь вечер искал причины устроить мордобой.  
  
\- Имел я тебя, Тень, - небрежно роняет Суини, изо всех сил изображая равнодушие, пока Тень слизывает кровь с разбитой губы. Есть что-то опасное, хищное в этих темных глазах, что-то  _алчущее_ , и Бешеный Суини так и чувствует, как позвоночник ему прошивает электрическим током. По предплечьям бегут мурашки, в животе клубком сворачивается огненная змея.  
  
\- Имел  _меня_? – отзывается эхом Тень, и Суини скалится по-волчьи – а может, просто обнажает зубы.  
  
\- С удовольствием, - отвечает он, склоняет голову вправо-влево – в шее у него при этом похрустывает – и бьет снова.  
  
*  
  
Позже, тяжело дыша и не успевая сглатывать выступающую на губах кровь, пока Тень ебет его, подмяв под себя, вдавливая в матрас, он стонет, как шлюха, и барахтается, и говорит, пытаясь придать тону хоть какой-то оттенок осуждения, - ну и манда же ты… бля…   
  
Тень сгребает его за волосы и смеется, зарывшись лицом в спину Суини, и прокладывает дорожку поцелуев-укусов от плеча до шеи, прихватив напоследок мочку уха.  
  
\- А? – бормочет он едва слышно, сбивчиво дыша. – Хм. А со спины мне показалось, что манда – как раз ты.  
  
Бешеный Суини полустонет-полусмеется. – Остришь типа.  
  
\- Острю.  
  
\- Ну да. Так завали свой ебланский рот и трахни меня без шуток, а?  
  
*  
  
Наутро он вспомнит только, что они трахались, и это было хорошо. Тень разбудит его поцелуем («Несет от тебя, как от урны под солнцем»), и они позавтракают дешевыми сигаретами и еще более дрянным кофе; а когда старик подгонит «кадиллак», они пересрутся, споря, кому сидеть впереди, и Бешеный Суини продует - опять.  
  
\- Вообще-то я плачу тебе за то, чтобы ты вел машину, - скажет Среда с упреком, но все равно вырулит автомобиль со стоянки, примирившись с тем фактом, что придется провести все утро за рулем.  
  
Вытянувшись по-кошачьи на заднем сиденье, Бешеный Суини вздремнет, а отрывки прошедшей ночи будут вспыхивать в сознании, будто лампочки; каждое воспоминание будет туманным, неясным, подсвеченным тусклым красным неоном мотельной вывески, случайным белым лучом проносящихся навстречу фар.  
  
Остановив автомобиль в каком-то безымянном городке у грунтовой дороги в округе Кук, Среда обронит с легким раздражением: - Жду вас в баре, когда закончите, - а эти двое сделают вид, будто не понимают, о чем он.  
  
И, как только Среда скроется из виду, Тень опустится на колени и отстрочит Суини, оперевшемуся о нагретый под солнцем и уже остывающий капот «кадиллака».  
  
*  
  
Он не знает, почему участвует в инфернальном дерьмошоу Всеотца, колеся по раздутому и безбожному трупу Америки. Не знает, что надеется найти в конце. He знает даже, удастся ли ему дожить до этого момента.   
  
Единственное, что он знает наверняка – то, что никто никогда не доводил его до такого помешательства, как Тень Мун.  
  
Да уж,  _это_ для него – такая же установленная истина, как смена времен года – медвяное золотое лето, ярким взблеском переходящее в осень, буйство и пьянящая жизнерадостность весенней поры – далекой, как давнее воспоминание, белый холст зимы, такой яркий, что можно почувствовать сам запах холода.  
  
В редкий миг рефлексии он думает: может, стоит просто расслабиться и наслаждаться поездкой.  
  
В конце концов, к чему напрягаться по поводу окончания веселья, когда оно только-только началось.

**Author's Note:**

> (*)«Лаки Чармс» - марка сухого завтрака в виде глазированных фигурок-"талисманов". Игра слов: lucky charm – счастливый амулет.


End file.
